


the beast who fell in love with an heiress

by monolithrose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Bees, F/F, RWBY au, Rwby fantasy au, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolithrose/pseuds/monolithrose
Summary: Ruby rose was a werewolf and Weiss schnee was the heiress the largest monster hunting and trapping company in all four kingdoms. One fateful day they meet in the woods and it's love at first sight. There love is forbidden, but Weiss and Ruby are very stubborn and somehow always find a way.





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby jumped over a fallen tree and then slid under a large vine, the sounds of the schnee heiress running behind her getting more distant. Ruby was a bandit, but was also a werewolf. She had stolen a few pieces of food from a schnee hunter camp a few miles back and was now being chased.

"Get back here!" The leader of the camps voice yelled out. Ruby turned her head to look at her and stuck her tongue out.

Weiss was the leader of the hunter camp and had seen Ruby take half of their food supply, she promptly ordered her men to get ready for a battle and went after the werewolf herself. Ruby had stolen thousands of dollars in supplies from her father and Weiss was determined to catch her. Ruby saw a steep slope up ahead and then saw a sturdy looking tree, she used her boosted jump ability to grab the branch of the tree and pull herself into the tree. Weiss didn't see the slope and went tumbling down it, hurting herself pretty badly in the process.

Ruby might have been a bandit but she wasn't heartless, if she left Weiss out here in the woods injured and alone she would surely perish. She dropped out of the tree and carefully went down the slope. At the bottom Weiss lay unconscious with atleast one broken bone and blood gushing from her nose. Ruby turned wolf and picked Weiss up on her back, it took her a few seconds to decide to take her back to her packs territory heal her then send her back to the hunter camp. Although she was worried her pack would criticize her for bringing a schnee back, but she was the alpha she makes her own decisions.

Ruby gently carried Weiss back to her territory and got shot a few glares and questioning looks from her friends, but she just glared back as a warning. When she got to her cabin she turned human and laid Weiss down on a cot and promptly began tending to her wounds. Turns out she had broken two ribs, her ankle, and her nose she also bruised her tail bone and got a concussion. Ruby was getting increasingly worried that she was to injured to get back to her camp on her own, she was torn from her thoughts when her sister knocked loudly on her door.

"Come in!" Ruby yelled and heard the clicking of a door opening 

"So, why exactly is a schnee here?" Yang asked and leaned on the wall next to Ruby

"She got injured chasing me and I couldn't just leave her there" Ruby shrugged and applied a bandage to a cut on Weiss' cheek

"Ruby, she's a monster hunter, when she wakes up she'll kill us all"

"You really think a single monster hunter can beat at least a dozen werewolves?" 

"She could call for backup"

Ruby held up Weiss' scroll "not without this she can't, plus all her weapons are over there" she pointed to a pile of all the weapons she confiscated from Weiss

"Ruby that doesn't change any-" the younger cut her sister off

"Yang, let me tend to her wounds in peace please?" 

"If she kills us all I'm going to tell you I told you so for an eternity" Yang sarcastically said and left her sister 

Ruby felt very awkward removing Weiss' shirt to put a splint on her side and put bandages over all the cuts on her torso. When she finished patching up Weiss she was wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of sweat pants she put on her and the many bandages and the splint for her broken bones. Ruby sat on the bed beside Weiss and the heiress rolled over and shivered softly. Ruby took notice of the ivory haired girls shivering and sat up to put the blanket on her.

Weiss woke up hours later and in a lot of pain, but covered in a warm material. She opened her eyes and looked around at the cozy wooden cabin and then spotted the two black wolf ears near her bed.

"You!" She yelled in a raspy voice

"Huh? Oh! You're awake" 

"Where the hell did you take me, and where are my clothes!" Weiss scooted back away from Ruby

"Woah woah, calm down, you where injured and I didn't want to leave you there" Ruby put her hands up in surrender

"You injured me!?"

"What, no, no, no, you fell down a slope and broke a few bones. Which I suggest being mindful of" Ruby pointed to the splint on her side

"You expect me to believe a werewolf was the one to save me?" Weiss hissed and narrowed her eyes 

"Here, you're awake now, I'll walk you back to your camp and that'll be the end of this" Ruby stood up from the stool she was sitting on and reached out to help Weiss up but she smacked her hands away and backed up

"Geez what is your problem" Ruby grumbled 

"My problem is being kidnapped!" 

"Could you at least try and be great full that I saved your life?!?" Ruby snapped and her wolf ears flattened on her head in anger

"You're a werewolf! I'm a monster hunter! You should've killed me!" 

"You know, you're being kind of a bitch right now" Ruby crossed her arms now I'm beginning to regret saving her life

"Me, a bitch? You're a mutt!" The moment Weiss said that she regretted it cause Ruby's ears went down and her tail and shoulders drooped

"I-I-I'm sorry" Weis stuttered and looked away "that was rude of me"

Silence.

"I really am sorry, I wasn't thinking" Weiss looked back to ruby to see her silver eyes watching her carefully 

"It's fine" Ruby mumbled softly and sat back down on the stool

"Can you walk?" she asked in a soft tone

"I don't know..."

"Here, let me help" she stood up and held her hand out to Weiss, who took it.

Ruby helped Weiss stand up and the heiress immediately grabbed onto her elbows for support. she tried to take a few steps forward but winced in pain and lost her balance but Ruby caught her 

"Sorry we don't have any crutches or something like that" Ruby apologized and sat Weiss down on the bed

"It's ok, it's not your fault"

"I could carry you back to your camp, but I'm not sure I'll be welcomed or we co-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss grabbing her hand

"Ruby, it's ok, I'll stay here until I can walk. I'll send a message to my men explaining I'm in a hospital and won't return for a little while" Weiss calmly said and released her hand

"Are you sure that's ok? I mean the whole werewolf monster hunter thing..." Ruby scratched her cheek nervously 

"Yes I'm sure, you saved my life. I just hope housing me isn't to much" 

"Ok then... I'll go set up the extra bed" Ruby hastily said and dashed away with inhuman speed, once she had left Weiss gently laid back down and drifted off to sleep


	2. tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's tension between Weiss and Ruby's pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on my wattpad, I update it there before I update it here so...user on there is monolithrose. I'm trying to write a slow burn but I've never done one, so this is going to be kind of shitty.

After Ruby had set up an extra bed for Weiss and changed into pajamas since it had fallen into night time, she knew she had to wake her up after she noticed Weiss had fallen back asleep.

"Weeeiss, wake up" Ruby softly said and shook her arm 

"Noooo" She groaned and rolled over, her back facing Ruby

"Weiss, at least move to anywhere that isn't my bed"

"Your bed is comfortable though" 

"Exactly why I want to sleep on it" 

Weiss craned her neck to glare at Ruby with a tired look in her crystal blue eyes.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way Weiss" Ruby put her hands on her hips 

"Hard way." Weiss challenged

"You're gonna regret that" Ruby chuckled then grabbed Weiss' shoulder and rolled her over

Once Ruby had rolled Weiss over she grabbed her other shoulder and pulled her off the bed, causing the girl to squeal. Ruby had put the bed next to her own and she landed on it instead of the floor. 

"Ruby! What the hell!" Weiss yelled and sat up on her elbows

"You chose the hard way" Ruby shrugged and jumped into her own bed

"I'm injured I have an excuse to sleep in the big bed" Weiss spat back and pushed herself up onto her knees to face Ruby

"Hi injured, I'm Ruby Rose" 

"Don't be cheeky" Weiss narrowed her eyes

"Welp, goodnight" Ruby laughed and flung the blanket over herself

Weiss puffed her cheeks out in a pout and glared, causing Ruby to giggle

"Here, you can have this blanket" Ruby said and sat up and pulled the blanket off of herself

Ruby threw the blanket over Weiss' head, causing her to let out a small 'eep!'. Ruby patted the lump of blankets head before taking the other blanket off the bed Weiss was sitting on bundling up and laying down. Weiss struggled a bit before taking the blanket off her head and glaring at Ruby, who was laughing. 

"I have never dealt with someone as annoying as you" Weiss grumbled and wrapped herself up in the blanket

"I've never dealt with someone as bitchy as you" Ruby quipped

Weiss huffed, flopped over and turned her back to Ruby causing the werewolf to laugh even harder. 

"Stop laughing and go to sleep" Weiss hissed

"Ok, Ok" Ruby laughed and rolled over so her back was facing Weiss' back

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Ruby woke up before Weiss and grabbed her clothing and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out Weiss was sitting up in bed and tiredly Rubbing her eyes.

"morning, ice queen" Ruby greeted and stretched her arms

"Don't call me that" Weiss tiredly growled 

"I will continue to call you that, buuut you're gonna need some clothes and to send that message to your men" 

"Unfortunately my clothing is all stained with blood and ripped up from the fall, and I'll need my scroll to send that message" 

"Alright... but I'll be watching you to make sure you don't call for reinforcements to kill us. I can't deal with my sister telling me 'I told you so' for the rest of eternity" Weiss shot her a confused look

"Oh right, I'll need to introduce you to my pack. Don't worry about them being hostile, I'm the alpha" Weiss almost choked on her spit when Ruby said she was the alpha

"You're the alpha wolf?!?" She hastily questioned

"Oh yeah, my mom was the alpha and when she died I took over. It was originally supposed to be Yang but she chose to be with one of the were-cats instead of taking the role of the leader. Yangs my sister by the way" Ruby sounded super happy, a drastic change from her being sarcastic and annoying

Weiss was struck with a sudden sadness "Your...mom... she's..." she was unable to finish the sentence

"Dead" Ruby finished, her chipper tone fading into one of sadness

"I-I'm sorry for bringing it, you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to" 

"It's ok, nothing to worry about" Ruby shrugged 

"Anyways! We should find you some clothes" Ruby's happy tone returned

Ruby walked over to a few drawers and began digging through them, eventually pulling out a red sweater and black jeans.

"These jeans are the only thing I own that aren't custom made, cause ya know, tail" Ruby told and her tail swished a bit 

"this sweater might be a bit big on you, heh sorry about that" 

"It's no big deal" Weiss shrugged and stood up and staggered but Ruby jumped forward to steady her

Weiss grabbed the clothing from Ruby and started towards the bathroom before stopping and turning around

"Hey, uh, Ruby"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for saving my life and doing all this" 

"You're welcome Weiss! I'm always happy to help people" Weiss smiled softly and went into the bathroom to change

When Weiss came out the sweater went down to her mid thigh and covered her hands completely and the jeans were a little baggy but it wasn't as baggy as Ruby expected. 

"Great! Get your boots on and I'll show you around" 

"Okay, and please don't let anyone of your friends kill me" Weiss half jokingly said and began to lace up her boots

"They won't, I promise, exactly why you're staying by my side this whole time" 

"Ruby you don't need to do that"

"No objections, you are staying with me the whole time you're recovering. Plus you can barely walk and we have no crutches or wheel chairs here" 

"Ruby please-" 

"Up bup bup, no objections" Ruby put a finger to Weiss' lips to shush her

"Fine." Weiss eventually said slightly muffled by Ruby's finger on her lips

"Well, then let's go!" 

Ruby grabbed onto Weiss' wrist and dragged her to the door. Before leaving she grabbed her red cloak Weiss had always seen her wearing in their brief encounters and quickly buttoned the cloak to her shoulders. When Ruby opened the door a few boys standing next to a nearby well froze and looked up, both of their eyes landing on Weiss

"Jaune, Oscar! This is Weiss. She'll be staying with me for a little bit while recovering from a few injuries" Ruby explained 

"Isn't she a schnee?" Jaune asked and raised an eyebrow

"Yes, I am" Weiss answered and nervously scooted a bit closer to Ruby

"Then why is she here, a monster hunter living among monsters?" Jaune narrowed his eyes

"Because she was hurt in the woods and I refuse to let anyone die, not on my watch! Good or bad" 

"Well, me and Oscar have some business to take care of, see ya around" Jaune began walking away and Oscar waved before running after him

"Those two didn't look like werewolves to me" Weiss commented 

"Oh them, nah, Oscar is a wizard in training and Jaune is a knight who was kicked out of the ranks after he did something, he for some reason doesn't talk about. The pack my mother made was made for misfits like me and them, not an ordinary pack" 

"Oh" was all Weiss said

"now shall I give you that tour?" 

"Lead the way" 

Throughout the tour people glared at Weiss, a drunkard Ruby said was her uncle even ignored her and continued drinking out of a flask. Each time someone looked about ready to strangle her Ruby bared her sharp teeth and growled, every single time they all backed down and scampered away. Now Ruby was taking her to meet her sister and her girlfriend. When Ruby eventually spotted the blonde she yelled her name and waved

"Yang! Theres someone I want you to meet!"

"let me guess, it's that schnee bitch?" Yang yelled back

"Yang! Thats rude! and yes, yes it is and her name is Weiss" 

Yang calmly walked up to them with a raven haired girl following

"Hey schnee" Yang greeted

"Yang, her name is Weiss" Blake butted in 

"Ok Weiss You pull any funny business I can and will kill you" Weiss gulped harshly and stepped closer to Ruby, almost being behind her

"Yang that's enough, you will show Weiss respect" Ruby growled and bared her teeth

"She murders our people Ruby!" Yangs wolf ears went down in rage and she snarled. Weiss' face twisted into one of sadness

"Yang!" Blake yelled and grabbed her hand

"Weiss, lets go, and Yang please be respectful of our guest" 

Ruby gently began leading Weiss back to her cabin. When Ruby closed the door Weiss went and sat down on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Weiss, I'm so sorry. My sister can be a bitch some times" Ruby sat next to Weiss on the bed and placed her hand on her shoulder

"She's right. My people kill yours. You should have left me to die in the woods" 

"Weiss, don't say that. I don't care about that, a wolf always knows someones intentions. And yours are pure" 

"You could be wrong! What if I were to kill you all!" 

"Weiss. You aren't like that and I'll be damned if I were to think that" 

"Ruby... please leave me alone" 

"Nope! I will not leave someone who is sad to be sad on their own"

"We've barely known each other for a day! If that! Why are you so willing to trust me!" 

"Because I'm a wolf, I always know what someone is feeling and right now I'm sensing you're in need of a friend. So I will be that friend!" 

"Ruby..." Weiss was cut off when Ruby was suddenly in front of her, clasping both of her hands with her own

"Weiss Schnee, I Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose and Tai Yang Xiao Long, alpha of the pack of rose, and super awesome, pledge to be your best friend!" Weiss burst out laughing and Ruby started laughing as well

"Ok Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose and Tai Yang Xiao Long, alpha of the pack of rose, show me how amazing of friend you can be" Weiss laughed 

"You left out the super awesome part"

"Don't push your luck" 

"Ok, Ok, how about we send out that message to your men before they send out a search party?" 

"Alright, where's my scroll?" 

Once they had sent out the message both girls changed into pajamas and settled down for the night. Weiss was first to fall asleep and Ruby chuckled softly at her sleeping face, she would never tell the heiress that she drools in her sleep. Ruby decided she would hold a pack meeting tomorrow and tell everyone that any disrespect sent towards Weiss would be met with cleaning duty. She really hated seeing Weiss that upset, she had been so confident all day, seeing her on the verge of tears sent a pang of sadness through her. Ruby sighed and laid down, closing the book she was reading and turning off the bedside lamp.

In the morning Ruby made sure to wake up before Weiss and set out long before the sun had risen. She knocked on Yang and Blakes door and a very tired Yang answered with her hair all messed up. 

"We're having a meeting 9 am, make sure you're there" Ruby growled

"I'm assuming this is about that schnee bitch?" Yang grumbled

"For the last time, her name is Weiss. But yes, this is about her and why she is here and what happens if you say anything rude to her" 

"Okay, okay, can I go back to sleep now?" 

Ruby sighed, rolled her eyes, and walked off to inform everyone else about the meeting, she either left a note on their doors or if they where awake she would tell them in person. When she got back Weiss was still asleep and she sat on her bed to read her book. When Weiss did wake up about a half hour later she told Weiss about the meeting she issued and helped her find a red shirt and some skinny jeans to wear. They sat on the ground and talked in the middle of the small camp-like territory 

"Then I was like, now thats a katana!" Weiss giggled at Ruby's joke

"Y'know, you talk a lot" Weiss commented 

"heh, sorry, I tend to carried away in my stories"

"No, it's fine. It's interesting you have some many stories to talk about"

"it is?" Ruby's right ear went to the side as if to say 'really?'

"Yep" Weiss smiled softly and Ruby returned it with a much wider and larger smile

slowly people began filing in and their conversation got quite until it was barely a whisper. When everyone was there Ruby stood up, took a deep breathe, and began to talk.

"So, as everyone knows, we are housing my new friend Weiss while her injuries heal since she is unable to get back to her own camp" Ruby started "I know she is a schnee, a monster hunter, but I know for a fact she has no intention of hurting anyone" 

"If I hear anything rude said to her or about her you will be sent on cleaning duty for three days. Weiss is not a bad person, so there should be no bad things said about her" murmurs surfaced from the crowd of about 20 people, causing Weiss to nervously rub her arm

"What if her men find us?!" Someone yelled out

"They won't, our territory is under the radar and I deactivated the tracker device on her scroll. I also took her scroll. And weapons. Which sounds kinda rude when I say it out loud" 

"anyways thats not the point, she is our guest and will be treated with kindness" 

Ruby said a few other things that weren't very important before the murmurs started up and Weiss picked up on a few of them, they where all rude words said towards her. Ruby heard it too and glared before turning to Weiss and giving her a comforting look. 

"What did I just say?!" Ruby hissed and the murmurs stopped

"Since that is over, now you can all go home, thank you for your time" Ruby finished off her little speech and when everyone cleared out she helped Weiss stand. Her wounds were slowly getting better

"You should go rest, your wounds are getting better and you'll be able to head home soon" Ruby smiled softly 

"What if I don't wanna leave?" Weiss' voice was almost a whisper

"Why wouldn't you, were a bunch of misfit, you're a schnee, you have everything, we have nothing" 

"But being in the schnee mansion never felt like home to me. This place feels more like home than that place ever did"

"Ok, ummm, how about we continue this conversation in my cabin. People here love to eavesdrop"

"Okay..."


	3. going home pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short sorryyy

Weiss was torn, does she stay with the girl who's risking her and her packs safety to make sure she's safe, or does she go back to the life where she never needs to work and gets everything she wants handed to her. Ruby and her friends always seem to be fighting to survive and Weiss never really needed to fight for anything. Though she's never felt at home whenever she was at her fathers mansion, everyone there was cold and distant while everyone here seemed to be close and though no one seems to like her very much, Ruby seems more than happy to have Weiss around. 

Happiness or Wealth was her choices, she was slowly getting better thanks to Ruby's extraordinary healing abilities. True, she didn't like the red head very much but she's just so determined to help everyone and seems to be an amazing leader. No wonder she's capable of stealing thousands from one of the largest companies in the world.

It had been about a week since she first woke up in Ruby's cabin and now she could walk perfectly without any help though her rib cage still hurt. Weiss sighed and looked out at the sky. She was sitting out in the training fields watching Ruby gracefully jump and run around the field with a giant scythe and cutting up potato sacks on sticks. 

Weiss knew she had more than enough time but a little thinking couldn't hurt. Wrong, it did in fact hurt. She was constantly thinking, weighing her options and very slowly isolating herself again.

Ruby noticed that Weiss had been a bit more distant lately and was determined to fix that. She knew from the little Weiss had told about herself that she was an amazing fencer and truly enjoyed the sport. Her bright idea was to give Weiss her rapier back and let her do a few slashes against the makeshift training dummies in the field, under very close supervision of course.

That was also the reason she had dragged Weiss all the way out here, with the heiress complaining the whole way. Once Ruby had demolished half of the dummies she called Weiss over.

"Hey Weiss! Come here, I have a present for you!" she could basically feel the heiress' eye roll

begrudgingly, Weiss stood up and brushed off the pair of pants she was currently borrowing and walked over to where Ruby was standing.

"What?" 

"Hold on just one second" With that Ruby dashed over to the tree trunk where she had hidden the blade and grabbed it

"Ta da!" She happily exclaimed and help up the rapier. Weiss just sent her a questioning look

"You've seemed kind of, distant lately and I thought that maybe being able to fence would cheer you up!" Ruby had that overly cheery smile on her face. meanwhile Weiss stood flabbergasted, Ruby had made it very clear that she didn't trust her enough for weapons (which was fair)

"b-but aren't you...afraid I'll hurt you..." Weiss hugged her arms and looked away

"Kind of, but I'm not too worried!" Ruby gestured to the scythe resting on a fallen tree "Plus, I have this"

Weiss hesitantly reached out to take the rapier from Ruby's hand, when she had grasped the handle the werewolf sent her a firm look as if saying 'betray my trust and I will kill you' before releasing the handle. Ruby grabbed the scythe and held it tightly in her hand next to her side, just incase

"Well, you just gonna hold it are you gonna kick the dummies asses?" Ruby chuckled after a few minutes of Weiss just staring at the rapier in shock

"...yeah, ok..." Weiss nervously muttered and got into a stance to attack

She took a deep breathe before dashing forward and plunging her sword into the chest of one of the makeshift dummies. She slashed at it a few more times before she stepped back and took another deep breathe

"Havin fun?" Ruby's voice startled Weiss

"Yeah, it is kind of nice to fight again" Weiss replied 

"Wanna spar?" Ruby cautiously asked as if she was asking Weiss to give up her life for her

Weiss spun around to face Ruby before speaking "but what if I hurt you...I really don't wanna do that...even if it's by accident..." her voice was small and hesitant

Ruby could tell Weiss was having a hard time processing this all, first she had told her that she wouldn't give her back any of her weapons and now she was asking Weiss to fight her. Ruby reached out to gingerly grab her arm, causing Weiss to jump again and look at Ruby with a look of fear. Probably scared that she was mad at her.

"How about this, we go easy and just do a couple of hits and slashes, we even have a chest around here with shields and heavier armor if it makes you feel better" she started "We don't even have to fight if you don't want to" Ruby gave her a comforting smile

Weiss shook her head "I would feel a lot better if we just stuck to hurting the dummies than each other" 

Ruby was glad Weiss was honest about it instead of doing something she didn't to just to make her happy. Ruby smiled and out of instinct more than choice, she leaned forward and softly put her arms around Weiss in a hug. Weiss hadn't been hugged in years so this was surely a surprise to her, she froze and dropped her sword in shock. 

Ruby felt Weiss tense and immediately pulled back mumbling apologies. Weiss stood in shock and slight disappointment at the lack of Ruby's warmth. Once she got over the shock Weiss realized how much she actually liked the hug. 

"Weiss I'm sorry I didn't mean to and-" Ruby continued to ramble but was cut off by Weiss hugging her. Now it was Ruby's turn to be shocked

After a couple seconds she wrapped her arms around the girl and smiled. She could tell Weiss wasn't the one to initiate hugs so this made her feel special. The hug lasted a solid minute before they pulled away from each other and Ruby smiled again.

She reached down and picked up Weiss' rapier and handed it to her, Weiss gingerly grabbed it and got a look of determination.

"Instead of sparring how about we see who can destroy more dummies in a span of a few minutes" Weiss proposed 

"Great Idea! Lets do it!" Ruby also got a look of determination and went to set a few more dummies for the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHSABDJJD sorry this is short......


	4. lil update

Yes, I am working on this story, yes I am aware my old writing was yuck. I am currently rewriting the old chapters to make them 100x better, then I'll work on updating this again. my older writing was pretty sloppy and amateur, but I've gotten so much better in recent months.


End file.
